With rapid development of information technologies, display screens of various mobile terminals such as a mobile phone and a tablet computer are increasingly large. To protect a display screen of a mobile terminal, increasing users use a protective case with a screen protection assembly. However, when various application programs in an existing mobile terminal are in a running process, an application interface is usually displayed in full screen. Therefore, when using the mobile terminal, a user needs to open a protective case before the user can view a currently running application interface and perform an operation on the application interface on the display screen.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that at least the following problem exists in the prior art:
In the prior art, an application interface of a mobile terminal is displayed in full screen; therefore, after a protective case is opened, leakage of information displayed on the application interface is easily caused, which degrades security of the mobile terminal.